Forgiven
by madamefruitcake
Summary: An alternate ending to series 3, episode 2.


As Jim strolled away from Alex she looked up at Gene. _'He didn't kil Sam, he's not capable of it. I trust him and Keats.. Well, I've only known him for five minutes, what the hell does he know? But if it means getting back to Molly, I must try and get to the bottom of Sam Tyler's death'_

She felt someone sweep past her and looking up from her wine she saw Elaine. _'What the hell's she doing here?'_ she thought. Her eyes followed every step and saw she was closing in on Gene. She noted that she was stood a tad too close to him than she thought was necessary. She felt an undeniable and unpleasant feeling in her stomach, she only got it a few times. Jealousy. _'Why should I be jealous of him? He's a single man'_ She tried to rationalise her feelings but failed. She knew full well why she was jealous. She wanted Gene but it was more than a physical thing with him now and she knew it. She thought he felt it too on a few occasions. Before he shot her, there were moments when she thought he would cave in but his barriers were never let down long enough to let her in.

In the past few weeks since she'd been awake from her coma, she felt that her and Gene were getting back on track. The odd little argument here and there but that just summed up their relationship to a tea. It was normal, she would have felt upset if that didn't occur as their connection would have been shattered.

She tried to ignore their conversation but couldn't help listening intently. The whole room was quiet apart from the sound of the music. _'Great, the perfect song' _she thought. It was "Love plus one" she took another gulp from her red wine and looked back to Gene and Elaine.

Gene was wearing his typical pout staring at Elaine. "I heard what happened" her tone sounded over-friendly and Alex didn't like it one bit. "You did a fine thing" She saw Ray looking at her arse quite obviously. She leant in a bit further to him. She knew what was going to happen.

"Well as far as I'm concerned.. He can die in a nice warm cell in prison" he replied, he knew all eyes were on them.

Elaine wrapped her arm around his neck and tugged his head down to hers and crashed their lips together. Alex was left watching and had to look away quickly before tears formed. She felt a great stab at her heart and that's when she knew that she maybe loved him. She'd never considered love before, she just knew she needed him emotionally, of course he was always there for her.

She couldn't stand the sound of people cheering so looked back at them. Gene looked more than comfortable, she noted. Their lips were moving together easily and she saw that Gene had wrapped his arm around her body tugging her closer. It was rested on the small of her back and her coat was moved due to the action. She looked away again as her eyes glassed over slightly. She blinked a few times to clear her vision but kept her eyes focused soley on the glass as looking at them would be too heartbreaking. She only knew that they had finally broke apart from the sound of her voice.

"If you er- ever want a date Mr Hunt, call me" she said in a flirty tone.

Alex looked up breifly as Elaine tapped the card in his breast pocket where she placed her number in. Turning from Gene, she walked back past Alex giving a friendly smile. Of course, Elaine had no idea of the thoughts going through her mind but Alex couldn't help feeling like smacking her in the face to wipe the pleased smile from her face. However, Alex smiled back politely but her sad eyes contradicted her. She felt uncomfortable and wanted to get away but didn't want to give Gene the satisfaction.

Alex now kept her eyes on Gene and if anyone saw her facial expression, she knew they'd see clearly how jealous and hurt she were. She heard Ray pass comment, "How did you do that?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well Raymondo, you've either got it my friend, or you haven't" and took a gulp from his bottle he was drinking. He also looked pleased with himself but all the while didn't look at Alex and she wondered why seeing as her circled his vision around the room as if bigging himself up. She wondered what he was thinking, did he feel guilty? Is that why he wouldn't look at her but she knew there was no possibility of that. She didn't once take her eyes off him until everyones attention was turned to Shaz.

* * *

A little while later, everyone was dancing and she was supping at her wine when she smelt his afershave. He propped his arm on the bar and leant in next to her.

"You know we make a good team, Bolly" She looked up at him. "Posh totty and a bit o' rough" and she couldn't help but smile. _'He felt guilty then' _she thought.

"Uptown girl, down-town man" she said flirtaciously, he looked back to her. "Look at Shaz, she's blooming", trying to change the conversation. She didn't want to start anything tonight seeing as he'd rather suck another womans face.

"One thing though" _'Oh God, here we go' _she thought, "teams stick together, through thick and thin"

"I know"

"They don't go behind your back, diggin' up old files, old files that are best left well alone" he didn't take his eyes off her once.

"Guv" finally she looked up into his eyes, she knew full what what he was talking about and realised that's probably why he didn't look at her, it was not out of guilt. She felt her heart go heavy not only due to the jealousy earlier but the thought that Gene felt she'd betrayed him, again.

"See Keats and people like him, they wanna take us down Alex, so no matter what he says, don't help him" he turned to walk away but Alex grabbed his arm and he stopped and turned round looking at her.

"Guv, I can explain" he looked down at where he hand was on his arm and she took at away quickly.

"Go on then"

"Not here"

* * *

Back in Alex's flat, she was busying herself in the kitchen trying to work out what to say, she couldn't give him the truth but didn't want to lie to him, especially after last time. Walking back she saw he was stood infront of the window looking down. She walked over to him and passed him a glass of scotch while she sat on the sofa waiting for him to say something. When he didn't she knew he was doing the same and waiting for her.

"Look Gene, I didn't mean to go behind your back it's just that Jim said-"

"Jim? Jim has been here for five minutes Alex and you're listening to him, didn't you hear what I said earlier. He's trying to bring us down, soon enough he'll be in your bloody knickers!" While he was saying this he walked his way towards where she was and sat down next to her.

Alex just felt hurt that he'd even think that of her and smacked him around the face but stayed silent. Gene looked away knowing he deserved it and took another gulp on his drink. Alex was sat looking at him with tears in her eyes trying to keep them and she was doing a good job of it until he turned around and looked at her and the tears fell silently down her face. Gene felt a twang of guilt in his gut but couldn't help it.

"What's going on between you two?"

"What?" he tears had subsided now due to anger taking over.

"You an' Jim" he stared into her eyes with his face unreadable.

"You stupid bloody man!" she screamed. "There is nothing going on for God sake, even if there was it's none of your business. Why would you care anyway now that you have the lovely Elaine?!"

"Good. Bloody. Question" and with that he got off the sofa and headed towards the door. When he got there he heard her muffling and sobbing, turning around he saw her face was streaming with teams and she was trying her hardest to wipe them away. He knew this was his doing so he turned back and walked to the sofa pulling her up with her hands in his and enveloped her into a warm hug. He just held her as she wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed into his shoulder. "Sorry"

"Are you?" She replied pulling away and wiping her tear-sodden face with her sleeve.

"Course, I didn't mean to pry"

"Pry?! There's bloody nothing to pry on! For God sake Gene, you just don't understand do you?" He suffled his feet while looking at the floor in awkwardness, he didn't want to apologise anymore because he'd just sound weak and pathetic, something Gene Hunt was not.

"Look Bols"

"No you look Gene, you stick your tongue down her throat then you come and accuse me of "letting Jim into my knickers" as you so elequantly put it, you've known her for five bloody mintues"

"She came on to me!" he defended. He did actually have a point but he didn't exactly fight her off either.

"Oh dear, how hard must that have been ay? You didn't look as if you minded, didn't push her away did you?" They were both stood face to face leaning closer to emphasise their point. Anger fueling between them both.

"Why should I mind? I'm a free man, she's a good lookin' bird"

_'I'm fighting a losing battle'_ she thought. "Forget it Guv just go" her shoulders unconciously sagged as she deflated on the sofa. She gave up, she didn't want to be part of his stupid, pathetic mind games anymore.

"No, I came up 'ere so you could explain. Now explain" he jabbed his finger at her shoulder which reignighted her anger as she stood up to meet his height. Well, as much as she could seeing as she took her heels off when she entered the flat.

"Well you know what, Jim's probably right. Why should I trust you? You did shoot me after all, I thought we could put this shit behind us y'know. I thought we were getting somewhere, I ignored Jim, stuck by you! Yes, Gene.. You. Not Jim, you! And why?! You don't give a shit about me so just piss off! I wanted Sam Tyler's files to clear your bloody name because you know what, I do or should I make that I did trust you! He seems to think you killed Sam and I hate him for it, is that what you wanted to here?!" After she ended her rant at him, she felt exhausted and didn't want to listen to anymore. _'Evidently he's that one that doesn't trust me, after everything. Thanks Gene!' _She sat back down again, she felt like she were going to be sick the amount of times she'd been up and down, up and down. "I'm tired Gene, can you go please"

"I'm sorry, for everythin'. Elaine, accusing you and everything else" he looked down at his feet awkwardly, Alex looked at him and saw he meant it. She grabbed his hand and pulled him down onto the sofa next to her. Wrapping her arms around him she settled into the crook of his neck and picked her feet up to curl underneath her. Gene was surprised how she could go from screaming at him one minute to being in his arms the next. "Look, I'm not gonna bother trying to justify myself, I don't wanna talk anymore" she lifted her head to look into his eyes. He lightly cupped her chin with his hands and brought his lips to hers kissing her softly.

It was a slow kiss and both pulled back slightly, shocked at realising how they both felt; desire, love, safety, relief. Gene's arm snaked around her waist and the other which was cupping her cheek pulled her lips back to his. This time, it built in intensity as she felt Gene's tongue slide across hers she parted her lips and their tongues tangled together and searched each others mouths. She was dizzy with love as she sighed into her mouth while her hands rustled through his hair tugging him closer. Gene realised at that point that Alex's kisses were worth a million times more than Elaine's. He pulled back panting and breathless to look at Alex. Her eyes were narrowed with lust and he noticed her deep, red lipstick had been smudged making the buldge in his trousers more noticable. He wanted her.

Gene saw her lean in again but pulled back and stood up, tugging on her hand he led her to the bedroom. With Alex's free hand she unclipped her chuncky white and black necklace which was wrapped around her neck and took it off placing it on the shelf they passed. When they were finally in the bedroom, Gene wrapped his arms securely around her waist while Alex's arms wound their way around his neck. They were quickly kissing again and she felt his arms loosen around her waist. His hands found the hem of her red knitted top lifting it as far as it would go and waiting for her arms to reach up so he could tug it off and their kiss was broken for a few seconds. Reclaiming each others lips, she was left wearing her black bra and black jeans.

They both pulled away trying to catch their breath and used this as an oppurtunity to undress each other. Alex's hands roamed across his chest as Gene was left watching her. She pushed both his coat and jacket off in one swift movement then started to undo his tie. He placed his hands on her hips and she met his gaze while slowly unbottoning each button in turn. She pushed it off to reveal his bare chest. He couldn't take it any longer and crashed his lips on hers pulling her back onto the bed as she giggled through his kisses. Neither of them had said anything since he first kissed her but no words were needed.

The way they landed on the bed meant Alex was lying on top of him and she pulled back so she could straddle his hips. Looking down at him she felt bursts of love and happiness. She knew she belonged here and by going through with this, she knew she was making deep attacthments to this world. Her hands unbuckled his belt, unfastened his button and pulled down his zip to reveal a peak of his black boxers. He raised his hips slightly so she could pull his trousers down his legs and he was left in just his boxers and socks. Standing up off the bed she looked down at him and giggled.

"Oi, what you laughin' at?"

"Your socks" she laughed. He sat up and pulled them off then reached for Alex's bare hips trying to pull her back down but resisted and started to undo the bottom to her jeans. She quickly took them off and she was now stood in just her bra and black knickers.

"God, you're gorgoues" he sighed, she heard and blushed in the dark but Gene wouldn't have been able to see the pink flush to her cheeks. He pulled her back down to him and wound his hands around her back to unfasten her bra and threw it to over to the other side of her bedroom. He flipped them over and kissed his way down her neck and to her breasts. He sucked each one in turn while Alex was lay moaning in pleasure underneathe him.

"Oh God, that's good" she sighed. She wanted him so much and realised he felt the same as she felt his erection digging into her hip. He continued his journey further down kissing his way along her stomach when he reached the scar where his bullet thrust through her. He froze and looked up. "Gene" he looked back at it and kissed it tenderly. His hands were resting on her hips and he slipped his fingers in at the top of her black underwear pushing them down her legs. He gently kissed her wet folds before plunging his tongue in making Alex's hips buckle against his face. He lapped at her resulting in her moaning and begging for more. Thrusting two fingers into her, he felt her muscles clench around him until she gasped and screamed in pleasure as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Oh God, Gene!"

He pulled back licking his lips with a grin on his face and looked up to see her panting. He kissed his way back up to her and kissed her lips passionately. She could taste herself on his tongue but it turned her on more. She flipped him over onto his back and reciprocated his actions in kissing down his chest and pulling his boxers off revealing his erect cock. She licked up and down it slowly teasing him until she felt his hands on the back of her head pushing herself further to him. "Please Alex" she waiting no longer in taking him in her mouth. Working him both with her hands and mouth she heard his moans of apporoval and didn't know how much longer he'd be able to last. She pulled back and straddled him.

"I want you inside me" she whispered into his ear as she sunk down on him. They let out a sigh of pleasure in unison as they froze. He filled her perfectly and she started rocking her hips over him taking him in and out. "Oh God... Gene... Don't know-"

"Alex... Beautiful-" she bent her head and kissed him, fighting him with her tongue until he flipped her onto her back and carried on thrusting inside her at a steady pace.

"Faster Gene... Harder, please... So close" he sped up slightly and thrust in deeper, he felt her legs wrap around his back and the feel of her bare legs around his waist, the feel of her breasts being crushed by his chest was working wonders for his cock which was burried deep inside her.

"God, Alex!... I'm gonna... Ahh, Jesus" he emptied into her as he came repeatedly into her and soon after she was screaming as her second orgasm worked her way throughout her body. "Yes Gene... Yes, Yes... I'm coming!" and he collapsed on her.

Gene was still inside her trying to catch his breath as they both lay panting, limbs still tingling from their climaxes and a mutual feeling of desire. After a few moments he withdrew himself and rolled away from her lying on his back next to her. He had a feeling he was forgiven after that performance but needed to be sure. "Erm, Alex" he looked at her as she rolled over to him resting her head on his shoulder and arm across his chest.

"Yes Gene?" she met his gaze which she felt burning into her

"Does this mean er-"

"Yes Gene, you're very much forgiven" she giggled and started nibbling his lower lip.

"Good" he pulled back as she settled her head in the crook of his neck again and planted a soft yet firm kiss on the top of her head. He snaked his arms around her waist until they both fell into a peaceful sleep.

THE END.


End file.
